Of Broken Things
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: I had a life once. You know, one where I was happy and everyday didn’t feel just like yesterday. Where the sun rise was still beautiful and you had a reason to get up in the morning. I can still remember it sometimes, how I thought it would last, how I wa
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Of Broken Things

Chapter One: Of happy endings.

* * *

Summary: I had a life once. You know, one where I was happy and everyday didn't feel just like yesterday. Where the sun rise was still beautiful and you had a reason to get up in the morning. I can still remember it sometimes, how I thought it would last, how I was so young and foolish. I can still remember him, sometimes, too. Probably more then anything. How safe and perfect it used to be with him. I remember how we vowed to get revenge for those who were killed. I remember the final battle. And I remember that last thing, the one that still haunts me every night. I remember him, dieing.

* * *

She stared at the monitor, going over the written words that spelled out her life. These people wanted fantasy, romance. She gave them just that, yet they never knew it to be real. Who would believe that demons actually existed? No one. They call it fantasy, what was her past, her life. They call it unreal, what he was, what she loved. Who she loved…

She sighed, closing her eyes when they started to water from being in front of the computer for way too long. Opening them, she continued typing, almost done with the last novel. Clicking noises filled the room as thoughts entered the screen, soon to be put out on paper.

* * *

If you ask me, have you lived happily ever after? I would say no. We lived, but not only with happiness, but so many other things. There was pain, sorrow, anger, even betrayal at times, but it is those things that make happiness so much more worth it in the end. It is life, to suffer and celebrate, to cry and to laugh, for you never have just one or the other. As many don't so, life is made up of so much. To divide it and balance out the good and bad would be near impossible, but they are of equal amounts never the less. Of when two people are in love, there will always be one who suffers more, and one who would be there to help through. It is only sad when one dies, and the other has to live forever with the consequences of having loved, and lost.

You can ask me which one I am, the answer is pretty clear.

I lived…

* * *

Ok so, may be it isn't too much romance, but they never said I wasn't allowed to make the ending just a bit truthful, right? After all, they said to make it based along the lines of a true story, with all the changes they made, I would hardly call it true.

Pressing print she got up from the chair and walked to her bed, falling on it and just relaxing as the printer shot papers out two per second. She was almost 21. She finally got her own place, and a good job. Well a job anyway.

What more could you want in life? In real life?

After all, despite popular belief, happy endings don't exist.

* * *

Next morning came much too soon and the annoying sound of the alarm clock pierced the only nightmare free dream she had in a while. The weather seemed to reflect her mood as cold rain slid down her window in tearful rivers. The blankets seemed to be loosing the fight of keeping her warm, so as her last hope she made the dash across the room to the hot water of the shower. The hot water quickly filled the room with warmth and warmed the petite female standing under the downpour with a troubled mind. She had plans for today she so desperately wanted to cancel and just curl back in her bed with an extra blanket. Maybe the nightmares would be encouraged to leave for good?

But she knew she could not do that. They would come back to haunt her in the end. Like they did all those other times. After so long, she just stopped trying. She learned playing pretend long enough to start believing it would bring nothing but trouble.

She snapped out of her day dreams and turned the water off, stepping out of the tub and into the steamy room, groping around for a towel. Finally finding a fluffy blue towel, she wrapped it tightly around herself. Opening the door to the room, she slammed it shut seconds later. The cold air of her apartment surprised her. Taking a deep breath she opened it again and made a dash for the closet. It seemed as though the weather was had the same idea about her plans for today. Stay home and you'll live.

She looked through her selection of clothing. Black colours stared back at her, and for once she seemed to notice how dull it seemed. No bright colours stood out. No yellow sunflower dresses every girl seemed to have for those warm summer days. No pretty pink skirts for those special days when you wish to impress that special someone. Just plain black skirts and strict tops that would make one think of a lawyer. She wasn't a lawyer. She didn't even go to college! She barely had an education and that fact seemed to have repeatedly come back to bite her in the ass.

Picking out plain black pants and a somewhat elegant looking blouse she quickly change and stepped to the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. Mocking. Blue gray eyes that were so similar to her stared back. Raven black hair surrounded her face, dark red highlights spilling to give her a colder look. Full, but pale pink lips were curled in a frown. If she didn't know any better, she'd think herself dead.

Sighing at her own thoughts, she started on herself. Vivid green contacts hid her blue-grey eyes. Dark reddish lipstick covered her pale pink lips. Grey eye shadow covered the eyelids, and a bit of blush brought colour back to her face. She stepped away from the mirror and took in her reflection. Well, she looked more human then zombie like now.

She didn't like having to put so much make up on, but it had to be done. Silver teardrop earrings hung from each ear, and a silver necklace adored her neck. From a first glance, she'd look like a successful writer, happy with life. Too bad happy wasn't in her vocabulary. Fake, however was a popular word.

Black high heeled shoes adorned her feet and black pained toes stuck out.

With one last glance in the mirror, she picked up her purse and slammed the door closed. Once outside the safety of her own apartment, she was a different person.

She was no longer Kagome Higurashi. She was Kei Taishou, a successful writer and an orphan as everyone else was informed. Kagome Higurashi no longer existed. She died 505 years ago. Fighting along side of her friends in order to destroy the evil named Naraku. Everyone died in the end. Or so say the history books.

* * *

Okay, a new one. can you guess the pairing or who is the person in the summary?


	2. Tragically, still here

* * *

Of Broken Things

Chapter 2: Tragically, still here.

* * *

The rain never stopped. It was still going on to a full out storm as her car swished through the puddles on the highway. The heat was on full blast, yet it was unable to ward of the chill the dreary weather outside seemed to create. She had to drop off the final draft today, and get her pay check. What a surprise it was she turned out a writer. It was her salvation, for money, true to the words, did not fall from the sky. She had belted out 3 books already, romance, action, tragedy. The last one was, "Happy Endings" a continuation of the previous adventures. The last chapter of an old storybook.

Surprising everyone, the previous four books were rather high sellers, competing for first place against the Harry Potter series. She was becoming rather popular, for an unknown writer she considered herself to be. Yet she was not one to complain, she had more money then she expected for herself, with her education anyway.

The silence in the car brought about a sense of dread, so reaching for the stereo, she tuned the radio to the nearest station. Meaningless chatter of weather and next concert appearances spilled forth from the speakers and the uncomfortable tenseness left in a breath of air as she relaxed. She never did like long silences, even if she were to be by herself.

Without noticing at first that the chattering had died down, she jerked her head towards the radio when familiar music spilled forth.

_"Look at this photograph,  
everytime I do it makes me laugh.  
How did our eyes get so red,  
and what the hell is on Joey's head.  
And this is where I grew up,  
I think the present owner fixed it up.  
I never knew we ever went without,  
the second florr was high for sneaking out.  
And this is where I went to school,  
most of the time had better things to do.  
Criminal record says I broke in twice,  
I must have done it half a dozen times.  
I wonder if its too late,  
should I go back and try to graduate.  
Life's better now than it was back then,  
if I was them I wouldn't let me in!"_

Her eyes watered instantly as memories broke down her weak barriers. Oh god how she remembered. The familiar words and melodies were imprinted in her mind forever. Only needing a trigger to let them all flood back and drown her in the miseries of what they represented. She remembered this song. Oh how she remembered! She had this burned on a CD back then, she brought it with her on her travels. With him. He loved the song. They both memorized the words and used to sing it together and laugh. Oh how they used to laugh! His melodic deep velvety voice was what used to comfort her ever so. Oh how she missed him. How she desperately wanted to turn back time and go back. To sacrifice her life and let him live! For even through the survival, she was no longer alive. She has died a rather long time ago, at a battle that was recorded in history books, though not all the same.

Though the lyrics were rather irrelevant to their relationship and even though he didn't understand some words, it was their song. It was a precious memory of comfort when he was still alive and a curse to her undoing after his death. She was never good with getting over things. She remembered her fathers death when she was still so young. How she went into a stage of depression her mother tried desperately to prevent from setting in. She remembered how her brother never understood why his sister was always so sad, and she remembered how happy he was when she was happy again. She had kept the depression with her until she turned 16, when she first traveled back to him. Despite their first meetings, they had quickly grown close, and a few months later realized their love.

It was at that time that Naraku has first shown his face, steeling the precious jewel from their possessions. They had chased him for weeks on end, hoping to get it back before it was too late. They had found him at the last moment before the jewel could grant the monster his wish. She had grabbed the jewel from the girl who was holding it, and the girl crumbled to the floor as dust, surprising everyone. But that was the vital part of what happened later.

The flashbacks assaulted her mind and she could do nothing to stop them as she stopped her car at the side of road and the real world faded away leaving her in the past.

* * *

The school uniform clung to her body uncomfortably thanks to their trip through the rain. They burst through the doors to the mansion utterly confused yet trying to find the lead on the enemy. The castle was cold and uninviting, dark walls held nothing but spider webs. He was first to find the lead. Without words he motioned for them to follow as he ran up the dark staircase, everyone else behind.

As they ran up, they saw the light up ahead and could hear the dull chanting of a spell or curse somewhere in the distance. She brushed her brown hair out of hazel eyes, and struggled to keep up with his pace. They arrived to the scene that stopped them dead in their tracks.

Naraku sat in the middle of the room, chanting a spell, across from him was a girl. She seemed familiar to her, but that wouldn't make sense. The girl looked to be Kikyou, the dead priestess from the village of Kaede. She has died protecting the jewel from Naraku, and as her final wish left it with them, saying to protect it from such evils. They readily agreed to help the priestess, for she has helped them many times before.

Naraku didn't seem to think they should be a big threat, for Kagura and Kanna appeared without him even blinking ready to attack and defend their master from the intruders. The battle had begun as they were pushed out of the room by a wind attack Kagura launched at them when they tried to bypass her to Naraku. The battle has started, yet she knew what to do. With every second the light from the room seemed brighter in its intensity, meaning the completion of the spell was closer then they predicted. Kagome lipped past the wind witch and the void demon to sneak to the girl. Naraku has noticed her too, for when he opened his eyes and the last words of the spell left his mouth, Kagome has already launched herself into the air, reaching for the jewel, and catching it as it pulsed in her hands. Her hands shook as she saw the girl who was before her seconds prior fall apart into nothing but dust. And suddenly the jewel seemed to falter, as a candle light would, but then grow brighter then before, engulfing Kagome before Naraku could launch himself at her for ruining his precious plans.

For a long moment she felt nothing but pain, and she was glad when the light receded back into the jewel, which she would later notice, has disappeared as well. She fell to the ground with a thud, as the final rays of light were sucked into her own body. She saw him rush towards her and lifted her head to look at him, only to see him falter in his steps. Was something wrong? No one in the room moved. She got up and turned to look at Naraku, who had the perfect opportunity to attack and kill them all seemed to be unable to move just like rest of them. She spun around the room trying to locate the source of distress only to find a mirror. What she saw scared her.

Blue grey eyes took the place of her usually brown ones. Waist long raven black hair surrounded her face. A small cute nose rested in the middle of her face, and full rosy lips replaced her won chapped ones. She blinked a few times at the mirror, thinking herself asleep in a strange dream. Slowly, and fearfully, she lifted her hand to her other one, and pinched the skin hard enough to bleed. True to its word, a small crimson crescent took the place of ones unmarred skin and she winced. Well it sure hurt as if it was real. She looked back at her reflection, and in a split second the reality crashed upon her. She was turned into Kikyou. Mad beyond belief, yet scared and confused she whirled on Naraku.

"**What did you do**?" she screeched. Her hands shook, and her eyes leaked tears, but for all the world she just wanted to throttle the one man who was the cause of all this.

At her outraged scream the others seemed to snap out of their own dreams and look at Naraku as well. "I wished Kikyou back to life into the body I resurrected for her. Though since you have destroyed the vessel she was supposed to occupy, you have taken its place. You have altered something in the process, for you only have her body and not her spirit, but I suppose it will have to do."

Her eyes burned at his words. "It will have to do? You have ruined me, and it will have to do!" she screamed.

"It was your own fault for interfering. You have brought it upon your self. Now you shall be my mistress and slave as it was first intended for the one who would take Kikyou's place." He answered, taking all her screeches in stride.

At that moment he interfered, on her part, defending her against Naraku and eventually staring the fight that went down in History. They fought long and Kagura and Kanna had not backed down until their last breath. It had taken a while to finally defeat the two, and after long, exhausting and complicated maneuvers, it was only the three of them. Naraku glared at him, yet did not wish to damage his new play toy he spend suck a long time trying to create. So she wasn't flawless, but he wouldn't get one in any closer resemblance no matter how hard he would try.

They glared at each other, each trying to regain their own breath, and before she could blink, Naraku has whipped out his sword right into his chest. He fell to the ground clutching the bleeding wound, a grimace covering his beautiful features. Her eyes watered before her mind even fully comprehended what was happening, and when it did, she dropped to her knees at his side, sobbing his name.

"_Kouga_!" His blue eyes were clouding over, yet he managed one last thing before his breaths stopped completely. "I love you.." was the last goodbye she got from the man she loved. It could not be helped, she supposed at later times, if fate has decided it was his time to go, but she could not accept that this was it. Slowly, painfully she got from her knees, and turned to Naraku, eyes downcast, tears still pouring, yet not one noise left her throat as she lifted her blue gray eyes to glare at the man how has taken her love from her. Without realizing what she was doing she walked forward till he was only a breath away, and he hands found her chest. She stared into his manipulative crimson eyes, a cold smirk on his lips. He thought he had won. He fingers pushed into his skin harder, and suddenly, her aura flared. Icy blue tendrils of light were forced out of her body. The miko powers he had bestowed upon her were reacting to her distress, seeking out the target and killing it. Naraku's eyes widened and a silent scream ripped from his throat as the miko energy poured into his being destroying the impure demon until he was nothing more then the burnt body of the human he once was. Onigumo fell to the floor in a heap of burnt flesh, eyes no longer crimson, but pained brown eyes, staring up at Kagome with a mix of hate and desire. She had nothing left here. Her eyes closed from exhaustion, but before she could fall to the ground, fate had one last thing to deliver. Her body did not fall to the ground of the battle, but rather in an old well, 500 years in the future from where she had always come. The well was sealed. The pale blue sparks of magic settling over the newly born priestess with a tragic past.

Maybe she was still a child that did not deserve such burdens to carry on her shoulders. But it could not be helped, she was chosen. That fate had a plan for her yet. She could be happy after all. In the end.

* * *

Now you know who was the past love. I have yet to decide who shall be the future possibility. Please review.

Kira.


End file.
